


Triles prompts

by Jadelizard



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#fifteendaysorTriles Some are cute some are smutty. chapter titles set the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cars

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 14x02. later after miles gets the new car.

“So are we going to ever talk about how you actually got the new car?” Tristan asked.

Miles sighed looking down at the boy who was currently nestled against him in the back seat of the mustang parked near some empty woods.

“I told you my dad gave it to me because I passed my road test,” Miles spoke.

Tristan sat up as he started to speak, “Miles, you and I know that that’s a load of bull shit.”

Miles looked up at the sky avoiding Tristan’s gaze, “It’s getting dark we should get back to my house.”

“Miles please,” Tristan begged.

“My dad and I got into I pretty big fight. He just got me this to make up for it.” Miles blurted out. “There you happy now.”

“And… you’re ok after all that?” Tristan asked hesitantly.

“Yes. The car is just the material present. A bonus is I also get the freedom to be out more. So I can spend time around my favorite someone.” Miles charmed.

Tristan smiled and lent in for a kiss.

“I never said it was you,” Miles cut in flashing a mischievous smile.

Tristan rolled his eyes and kissed the brunette.

Miles broke the kiss “I love you Tris.”

Tristan sat back smiling, “I love you too. …You really mean it? Right?”

“Of course Tris. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

“I know I just, sometimes I jus-“

“Tristan I’m not using you to get back at my dad. No matter you hear and what goes on with my family. I love you.”

Tristan gave miles an unsure look questioning. Still questioning if he meant it or not.

Miles grabbed Tristan’s hand moving to look at him in the yes. “I love you, and I will prove to you every day that I do. I have no idea what I would do without you. I know that sounds cheesy Tris but swear I’ll prove I love you every second of every day.”

“Well every second might be a bit much but I’ll still accept it,” Tristan said smiling at his boyfriend.

Miles leant in kissing Tristan. Pushing him back against the door of the car. Sliding his hands around the blonde’s waist bringing them even closer. Tristan broke the kiss to place small wet kisses down Miles jaw line. Earning a breathy moan from the brunette. Tristan pushed miles down against the back seat continuing his attack of kisses. While holding him down by his hips.

“Tris please-“Miles’s be was cut short by Tristan’s mouth back on his own. Miles grabbed the front of the blonde’s pants trying to pulling their hips closer together.

“Well someone is eager,” Tristan broke the kiss to say.

“Can you blame me?” Miles said smiling eyes filled with lust.

“What is it you wish for me to do?” Tristan inquired.

“Well you did want a *ride* in the car,” Miles reminded.

“Miles you’ve never been with a guy and we don’t even have lube. You would hurt yourself,” Tristan informed.

“Someone’s no fun,” Miles mocked before a pair of lips were back on his own kissing him deeply.

“Miles safety first. And that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.” Tris said.

Tristan continued to kiss him, reaching up to palm the rich boy through his pants. Miles let out small moans bucking his hips trying to gain more friction. Tristan smiled into the kiss while bringing his other hand up undoing Miles’s jeans. Reaching in the brunettes boxers he started to pump Miles’s dick.

“Shit-“ Miles moaned. Tristan smirked above him. He pulled Miles’s dick out from his boxers. Tristan leaned down licking up from the base he earned a low moan from the brunette. He took as much as he could in his mouth sucking hard.

“Tris, don’t- stop,” Miles said breathlessly.

Tristan began to bob up and down sucking occasionally wanting to make the rich boy moan as much as he could. Soon Miles’s breathing became shallower.

“Tris I’- I’m going to come,” Miles warned.

Tristan just sucked harder edging the other boy on. With a load moan Miles came in the other boys mouth.

Tristan sat back up swallowing, “Well that was fun.”

“Now it’s your turn,” Miles said still a little breathless.

“You don’t have to-,” Tristan started to object.

“I want to,” Miles spoke sitting up, "I wanna at least try." Pick flooded the brunettes cheeks as he lent into the blond. He pushed Tristan back against the door of the car pressing their lips together again. Miles’s undid the blond boy’s jeans pulling them and Tristan’s underwear down. Miles moved down to take the tip of Tristan’s dick in his mouth. Miles circled his tongue around the head gaining moans from the blond. The brunette moved lower taking more into his mouth. He looked up at Tristan, the blond head thrown back breathlessly moaning. Miles started to move his head teasing with his tongue when he could have the chance.

“Miles I’m gunna-,” He moan grabbing the back of the brunettes head as he came. “...Sorry, I tried to warn you.” Tristan apologized after.

Miles swallowed as he sat up, a little bit of cum dribbling out his mouth.

“Your fine,” He said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Good,” Tristan flashed a smile.

“So want to go back to my place and watch a movie or something,” Miles asked changing topics.

“Sounds wonderful,” Tristan answered.

They fixed themselves up and hopped back into the front seats.

“So what do you say next time I do give you a *ride* in my car?” Miles inquired with a devilish smile.

"If that's what you want, you can ride me all night long."


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles has to meet Owen at some point. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven't met Tristan's parents and i didn't want to write them wrong. So Hey lets make Miles meet Owen.

'I'm here.' Miles texted after parking his car in front if Tristan's house. Tristan wanted to have him over as his parents were out for the night. As he walked up to the house the door opened revealing a nervous looking Tristan.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked upon seeing his boyfriend.

"Umm, well apparently my brother is home from college for the weekend," Tristan admitted.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mikes inquired.

"Well no, his very supportive of me. He's just not completely understanding on the gay thing," Tristan confessed.

"Tris, you've met my dad he can’t be any worse than him," Miles reassured.

"True. Just be prepared. Ok?" Tristan looked down too worried to make eye contact.

"I'll be fine," Miles slipped his hand under Tristan’s chin, lifting his head up making the blonde look at him. Miles lent in and gave Tristan a quick kiss.

Tristan flashed a smile grabbed Miles’s hand and led him through the door. Miles heard the TV on in the other room as he and Tristan headed to the stairs.

“What not even going to introduce me?” A voice said behind the boys.

“Shit…” Tristan said under his breath letting Miles's hand go as he turned to his brother. “Miles this is Owen. Owen this is Miles.”

Owen smirked sizing up the rich boy in front of him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Uh yeah. Same,” Miles spoke.

“Het you two stay down here. At least for a bit,” Owen commanded.

“Owen,” Tristan started to whine.

“No if, and, or buts dude. Moms rules not mine.” Owen responded.

Tristan signed rolling his eyes.

“Tris it’s cool. Rules are rules,” Miles cut in.

“See pretty boy wants to follow the rules,” Owen remarked.

“Fine,” Tristan mumbled. “Since when did you start following rules,” Tristan whispered to Miles as they followed Owen through the house towards where the TV was making noise.

“Since I realized I don’t want to lose you,” Miles whispered back, grabbing Tristan’s hand again.

“Wow. I think I might hurl,” Owen butted in, “Mom left me money for pizza. What do you guys want?”

 “Doesn’t matter to me,” Miles answered.

“You know what I want,” Tristan answered.

“Alright,” Owen walked into the kitchen bringing out his phone.

“He doesn’t seem so bad,” Miles stated.

“Yeah I’m surprised,” Tristan acknowledged. “So… I don’t know if I really like this new rules-following-Miles.”

“Why’s that?” Miles asked.

“I can’t kiss you as much now,” Tristan said flashing one of his playful smiles.

“Well who says that?” Miles smirked leaning in for a kiss.

“That’s true,” Tristan said connecting their lips. Miles deepened the kiss wrapping an arm around the blonde.

“Ok gross,” Owen commented walking back in the room. The high schoolers broke apart blushing.

“Like I haven’t caught you doing worse,” Tristan snapped back.

“Omg you saw boobs once get over it. You should consider yourself lucky. It was a nice rack.” Owen smirked walking over and dropping himself on the couch.

Miles snickered behind Tristan, “Better than the girls that help clean the ice at the Maple Leaf games?” 

“I wouldn’t say that good,” Owen remised.

“I’ve seen half of them shirtless. Walk in the changing room thinking it was a bathroom,” Miles spoke as he was led by Tristan to the couch opposite Owen.

“Damn. A good moment wasted on a gay guy,” Owen shook his head.

“Bi, not gay,” Miles corrected.

“What the hell is bi? I thought if you were doing a guy that makes you gay.”

“No uhh, I can date a guy or girl and will always be bi,” Miles informed.

“Whatever. All this gay shit gets more confusing the more I learn,” Owen said attempting to drop the conversation.

They sat watching TV until the doorbell rang.

“Tristan go get it,” Owen commanded. Tristan stood up with a sigh rolling his eyes. Once he was out of the room Owen turned his attention to Miles. “So you can still talk about chicks and stuff while dating a guy?”

“Yes, I actually prefer girls, but Tris is something different,” Miles answered.

“Trust me. We all knew he was different from the moment he could walk,” Owen commented.

“Well he sure doesn’t hide his sexuality. If that’s what you mean,” Miles hesitated a bit while speaking.

“Yeah let’s go with that. Just don’t hurt him or I’ll hurt you. Got it?” Owen threatened. Miles nodded.

“Alright stop talking about me and grab some pizza,” Tristan interrupted walking in with a pizza box, paper plates, and napkins. Setting the items down on the coffee table.

“Awesome,” Owen said. Grabbing the lid of the pizza box and flipping it open. Grabbing a piece before having a plate shoved in his pizza free hand by Tristan.

“So talk about me a lot while I was away?” Tristan joked looking between the others before taking a bite of pry the smallest slice of pizza in the box.

“Not really, just asking the rich kid about his view on girls. And his weird sexuality,” Owen answered.

“Yeah pretty much that,” Miles confirmed after swallowing the pizza in his mouth.

Tristan rolled his eyes and continued to eat. They ate in silence half caring about what was on TV. Owen lent in and grabbed another slice of pizza as did miles.

“You want one too Tris?” Miles asked as he was already leaning toward the box.

“Umm...” Tristan hesitated.

Owen looked over at his brother, “Yeah he does.”

“Owen what if I didn’t want one?”

Owen raised his eyebrows, “Tristan.”

“Yeah I know…”

Tristan took the second piece of pizza avoiding making eye contact with his boyfriend for the second time that night.

 “I had a problem with not eating a while ago. He makes sure that eat right,” Tristan explained in a hushed tone.

“Okay,’ Miles muttered hesitantly turning his gaze from Tristan to the TV.

“When you guys are done you can go upstairs I've tortured you enough for tonight,” Owen said as he continued to watch the TV.

The boys nodded and continued to eat. When they were finished they bolted to the staircase and headed up to Tristan’s room.

“Your brother’s not that bad,” Miles acknowledged when they got inside Tristan's room.

“He has his moments,” Tristan sighed.

“I wish I had a family member that cared about me as much as your brother cares about you,” Miles confessed looking at the floor.

“Miles…” Tristan raised his hand placing it under Miles’s chin. Lifting the brunettes head to make him look at him. “I might not be a family member but I do care about you.”

Tristan smiled leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the rich boy’s lips.

“I love you Tris,” Miles softly said breaking the kiss.

“I love you too,” Tristan said leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments and criticism are all welcome.


	3. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but i'll make it up to ya'll. i promise.

Tristan sighed opening his locker after a long day of school. Prom was coming up and he was getting sick of not knowing if he was supposed to ask or miles would. When he finally pulled opened the metal door he noticed a small paper ‘P’ taped to his locker shelf. He looked closer and saw it had writing on it.

‘We never did have a problem with chemistry (or you know the class either). –M’

Tristan shook his head. Miles was one for games.

“Guess I’ll play along,” Tristan said to himself smiling.

Tristan gathered his stuff, grabbed the note and walked in the direction of the chemistry class.

As he neared the door he noticed there was a paper ‘O’ taped to it. Pulling it off the door he saw more writing.

‘Our first kiss was in Paris, sadly Paris is a bit far away. But the language can be learned here at Degrassi.-M’

“Next stop the French room I guess,” Tristan talked to himself again.

Again as he reach the French room there was a piece of paper in the door. The letter ‘R’ with some more writing.

‘So close, bet you can start piecing together the puzzle. Just one more riddle. Find the best place for some pretty great make outs …also growing plants. –M’

“The greenhouse,” Tristan said shaking his head smiling.

Walking toward the front doors Tristan started to think. ‘P. O. R… P.R.O… prom. Well if this isn't going to end with an M I’m going to be very upset.’

Tristan walked out to the green house smiling to himself. Entering the small building he saw a regular piece of paper taped to the wall opposite. Again with writing on it.

‘Well done. I guess you’re wondering where your M is.’

Tristan looked up at the wall expecting another note.

“Turn around,” A familiar voice said from behind him

Tristan did as he was told, finding a smiling Miles with a paper ‘M’ and a stupid grin.

“I was wondering where the M was,” Tristan confessed.

Miles half laughed smiling a more genuine smile, “So Tris. Prom?”

“Yes! Of course,” Tristan answered walking over kissing the brunette throwing his arms around his neck.

Tristan broke the kiss, “I didn’t know if you were asking or if I had to. But this is so cute.”

 He reached into his bag pulling out the other three letters. Placing them down on one of the wooden tables. Turning to Miles.

“I kind of need the last letter,” Tristan said as he pulled out his phone, “I need to share this.”

Miles chuckled as he went and placed the M next to the other letters. He noticed the M was crinkled at the bottom like it was nervously played with.

Tristan smiled at the thought of Miles being a nervous wreck as he waited for him. Tristan tapped his phone to open the camera app quickly snapping some pictures of the four letters. Looking back at the letters Tristan noticed the ‘M’ also had writing on it.

 ‘I love you Tristan. –Miles’

“I love you too,” Tristan muttered almost inaudibly.

“Wha?” Miles asked looking puzzled at his boyfriend.

“I love you too,” Tristan repeated louder slipping his hand into Miles.

Miles smiled looking at the floor then turning back to the letters gently rubbing his thumb over Tristan’s.

“You really think I was planning on making you ask me?”

“Well I didn’t know. We’re kind of both the guy here,” Tristan defended.

“But I’m not the one with the need of grand romantic gestures,” Miles teased.

“Oh don’t ruin the moment,” Tristan said kissing miles on the cheek as miles snickered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave comments or criticism if you liked it... or whatever.


	4. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the ending. i kind of want to make this it's own story because i didn't know were to end it. I'm not to sure about that as i am very busy. so i'm sorry.

“‘Hollingsworth family weekend trips’ only happen when dad and mom have either bad news or want to make a show of how ‘wonderful’ of a family we are,” Miles explained to his boyfriend as he put Tristan’s bag in the trunk of the mustang.

“For like social media and what not?” Tristan asked.

“Yeah exactly my mom has this hope that if she makes it seem like were a perfect family we’ll become one or some shit,” Miles said shaking his head.

“Well why don’t we just play along? The beach, sounds like it could be lots of fun,” Tristan beamed, “plus it’s a gorgeous day a not to hot not to cold and it’s wonderfully sunny.”

Miles smiled grabbing Tristan's shirt pulling him in and placing a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips. “Get in the car we still have to go back to my house to pick up Frankie and Winston.”

Tristan did as he was told. Soon they were off to the Hollingsworth mansion.

Pulling into the drive the boys in the car noticed Winston was pacing in the drive way.

“You know Chewie, you’re going to make a rut if you don’t stop,” Miles joked turning the car off.

“Yeah well I said one thing about her bikini being a bit too tight and now she’s having a fit,’ Winston exclaimed.

“Dude you essentially called her fat,” Miles explained shaking his head.

“I’ll go fix it,” Tristan but in.

“How are you going to fix it?” Winston asked.

“Winston I’m a gay guy. If there is one thing I’ve learned is that girls for some reason will listen to anything I have to say about how they look,” Tristan finished talking flashing a smile and walking off.

“I hope he can fix it,” Winston sighed.

“Well I know at Fashion Week some guy, who was pretty gay, complimented Frankie’s shoes and she was on what was like cloud nine the rest of the day,” Miles said, “So we have a chance of getting out of here soon.”

The two boys stood in silence waiting for Tristan and Frankie to emerge. Soon the door opened revealing a beaming Frankie in a pair of capris and a sheer top showing off a bright blue bikini a large pink bag hung off one shoulder. Tristan continued to compliment her as they walked.

“You look wonderful. That bikini is one hundred times better than the other one. Makes everything pop a little more if you know what I mean” Tristan finished his sentence with a wink.

“Thanks Tristan,” Frankie said smiling.

“So let’s get out of here before mom and dad think I’ve ditched. And I get in trouble,” Miles told the group.

Miles threw Frankie’s bag in the trunk started the car and they were off. After a good couple of hours they reached the beach house. It was large and extravagant and obviously expensive being the Hollingsworth’s.

Miles pulled into the drive way throwing the car into park.

“Everybody out,” Miles commanded.

“Wow ok Mr. Bossy,” Tristan joked.

“Haha. I just want to get inside to spend some quality alone time with you,” Miles smirked as he talked.

Tristan gave miles a warning look. Miles ignored it and lent in deeply kissing Tristan.

Frankie made a fake gagging noise from behind them, “Can you please wait until we get inside to start making out. I really don’t want to see that.”

 Miles and Tristan broke apart laughing. Winston rolled his eyes at the behavior. They all climbed out of the car grabbing their bags from the trunk and strolling inside. Finding a focused looking Hunter staring at a laptop in front of him.

“There is a beach literally right outside the back door and you’re staring at a computer screen,” Miles sneered.

“Shut up. I literally only need ten more XP then I can level up,” Hunter spoke.

“Whatever. Come on Tris I’ll show you were you can put your bag down then we can head outside,” Miles said then leading Tristan to a stair case in the far back of the room. Once they reached the top of the stairs Tristan noticed double doors immediately to the left then to the right a hall way with a serious of more doors lining both sides.

"Double doors, mom and dad's room," Miles said turning to the right, "First door on the right, Hunters room. Left, Frankie's room. Second room to the right, the bathroom. To the left, guest room or for this trip, where Winston will be."

Miles introduced each room as they walked, "and last but not least my room."

Miles smiled as he opened the door at the end of the hall. Reveling a large room. Tristan walked farther into the room noticing it made an L shape. The first part fitted with a large TV and a couch. The second with a queen sized bed. 

"So why do I get to stay in your room but Winston has to stay in the guest room?" Tristan asked setting his bag on the bed.

"Because I can't get pregnant but Frankie can," Miles explained.

"So it's not a sex thing? Just a pregnancy thing?"

"Well that’s what my mom told Frankie when Frankie overheard you and I can stay together. I think she'd flip if she heard that we had sex here," Miles confirmed.

"We better get out of here then," Tristan said pulling a towel from his bag, "there is a beach, apparently just outside the back door and I already have swim trunks on, so let’s go."

"Alright come on," Miles spoke walking out of the room and through the house Tristan in tow.

Miles open the door to reveal a large wooden deck that over looked the beach. Tristan threw his towel on one of the many chairs and proceeded to the sand.

"Wow. Literally. Open the door and there's the beach," Tristan awed.

"Did you not believe me?" Miles questioned.

"No I did. But I’m still shocked" Tristan shrugged as he took his shoes off and kicked them towards the deck.

Miles took his own shoes off following his boyfriend farther into the sand. They reached the water line the cool water flowing over their feet.

"Thanks for bringing me," Tristan said breaking the silence.

"Well it wasn’t that hard to convince my parents after they agreed to let Frankie bring Winston."

"Still you didn't have to," Tristan muttered looking out towards the water.

"And miss out on kissing my boyfriend on the beach," Miles implied. Leaning in and kissing Tristan wrapping his arms around his waist. Tristan looped his arms around the rich boy’s neck deepening the kiss.

"Hey love birds stop making out and come play volleyball with us," Winston yelled from the steps of the deck where he and Frankie stood.

“You’re on!” Miles yelled.

“Miles I can’t play volleyball for the life of me,” Tristan hissed.

“Neither can we. We play it for the laughs,” Miles reassured.

Tristan shook his head walking back up the beach following the others to a volleyball net just to the right of the house.

“Since you have the ball you serve first,” Miles said to Winston.

Winston served the ball it barely going over the net. Miles tried to hit it back, missing it entirely. They all laughed as Tristan recovered the ball not sure where he was throwing it.

“Just serve it. No one here cares,” Frankie instructed.

Tristan set up the serve hitting the net.

“Told you I was bad,” Tristan whined.

 “Your fine just try again,” Miles exclaimed throwing the ball back at him.

Tristan served a little harder. It managed to go over the net. Then got hit back over by Frankie. The game went on long enough for Winston to get hit in the head twice, Miles to fall on his face once, and Frankie’s top almost falling down before getting fixed by Tristan. Everyone was laughing and out of breath by the time things started to slow down.

“Alright let’s just say it’s a tie I’m exhausted,” Winston said trying to catch his breath, “I don’t work out that much.”

Frankie smiled, “Alright sounds good to me. Let’s go for a walk instead.”

Frankie grabbed Winston’s hand then started to walk down the beach talking amongst themselves.

“Well that was fun,” Tristan commented.

“I told you,” Miles remarked taking off his shirt, “I didn’t think I’d actually get hot playing volleyball with Winston.”

Tristan didn't respond getting lost admiring his boyfriend.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer,” Miles smirked.

“I was just thinking about-“ Tristan started.

“My abs?” Miles suggested.

“My boyfriend,” Tristan said.

“Ooo, does he have nice abs too?” Miles joked taking a step towards Tristan.

“Wonderful abs,” Tristan confirmed.

“Nice hair?” Step.

“Of course.”

“Romantic?” Step.

“More like trouble.”

“Cute?” Miles took another step landing himself right in front of Tristan.

“Always.”

“A good kisser?” Miles asked looping his arm around Tristan’s neck.

“Wish I never had to stop kissing him.”

Tristan smiled leaning in and kissing Miles. Reaching around and placing his hand on Miles’s butt. Miles smiled into the kiss. Tristan just kissed him harder.

“Should I be trusting you two to be sleeping in the same room?” Mrs. Hollingsworth asked in a very serious tone.

Miles and Tristan broke apart quickly blushing.

“Sorry,” Miles muttered.

“Just keep the PDA to a minimum. Especially when your father is around,” Mrs. Hollingsworth scolded.

“Yes mom,” Miles said.

“Good now dinner will be soon. If you find Frankie can you tell her that too?”

“Sure. No problem.” Miles nodded. Mrs. Hollingsworth turned and walked back into the house.

Once inside the two boys on the beach looked at each other. Then immediately burst out laughing.

Tristan turned giving Miles a once over before starting to talk.

“I have to say those abs have somehow gotten better since Paris. That ass too,” Tristan said winking.

Miles’s face flushed a bright red. Stuttering for a comeback.

“Wow have I really silenced the great Miles Hollingsworth the Third,” Tristan dramatically recited.

“No I-I just I kind of got that impression when you grabbed my as-“ Miles got cut off when Tristan pinched his ass. “Grabbed my ass earlier,” Miles finished raising his eyebrows at the blonde boy.

“We should go see where Frankie and Winston ran off to. To tell them about dinner,” Tristan suggested.

“I bet they’re just making out on the beach somewhere. Shouldn’t take that long to go find them,” Miles insisted.

“Let’s head out then,” Tristan said grabbing Miles’s hand leading him in the direction Frankie and Winston headed earlier.

“Or we could go find our own place to make out and just text them.” Miles remarked smirking.

“Sounds like a lot of fun. But I think by soon, your mother meant very soon. And we shouldn’t be late.

“Ugh fine. But can we still just text them?” Miles asked.

“Of course. I’m not going to try and find them. Like I said they are probably making out,” Tristan defended.

“Good point,” Miles said starting to laugh. “Let’s just head inside.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tristan said starting to walk towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are wonderful, Kudos are great, they keep me writing.


	5. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cute and slightly angsty... maybe.

Miles’s room was abnormally quiet for having the two teen boys inside. Usually when Tristan was over the room was filled with sarcastic comments, laughing and attempted to be quiet moans. This time was different, Miles and Tristan weren’t goofing around. They were just lying in Miles’s big bed, Miles was running his fingertips over the lines on Tristan’s hand. Talking quietly about how his dad was when he was a kid.

“Before this whole campaign he used to be a little nicer. He still yelled at me and everything …he just would apologize then.”

Tristan watched Miles’s face as he talked. Noticing when Miles would zone out thinking about the past.

“I saw it coming. Him shipping me off to boarding school. He was getting more and more stressed and I was just seeming to grow more and more annoying. So off I went. Well we both know how that ended. When I got back he well hadn’t really changed except he got angrier easier with me. I know I probably didn’t do anything to help. I became worse but so did he…”

Miles pulled his fingers back getting lost in something swimming around his mind.

“Miles…” Tristan whispered lacing his fingers into Miles’s.

“Anyway. My turn to ask you a question,” Miles said changing the topic.

“Ok what are you dying to know,” Tristan inquired not wanting to push Miles into talking.

“Hmm…. What was it like when you found out you were gay and how you had to come out?” Miles asked.

Tristan looked down at their intertwined hands deep in thought.

“Well,” Tristan began after a slight pause. “First I have to tell you about me as a kid. When I was younger I was well dramatic and very well… gay. So no one was really shocked when I came out to them.”

Tristan pulled his hand out of Miles’s and started to run his fingers over the lines of Miles’s hand.

“So when I was younger I always knew I was different. Obviously the way I acted and the way I presented myself was very different for a kid my age. Especially with an older brother like mine. I never wanted to go play ball in the yard or chase the girls around the playground. And honestly I never had to chase girls, they’d let me join in whatever they were doing. When middle school came around I knew I wasn’t like the other boys. I knew that I should like girls and that I should want to kiss them or whatever but I didn’t want to. It was the beginning of 7th grade the other boys really started to tease me and say I was gay or a fag.”

Tristan paused taking a deep breath. “It was then when I started to put the pieces together. I secretly would look up what gay was and if you were really gay or not. I remember loosing myself in there for a bit.” Tristan paused again.

“By Christmas of that year I knew I was gay. The first person I told was my old best friend Tori, it was the day after winter break was up. She was very supportive and accepting. Then I think it was Maya after her having a similar reaction. My family wasn’t for a year after that.”

Tristan stopped talking staring into space.

“Tris,” Miles hesitantly muttered.

“My parents they weren’t the ones I was worried about hating me. When I told them they said they knew by the time I could talk,” Tristan smiled but continued to be lost in thought. “My brother was who I was terrified to tell, who I held out on telling and who pry made me the most nervous. I told my parents not to tell him, that I would do it on my own. Every time I thought I had the courage I remember hearing him making homophobic comments and I’d chicken out. I remember over hearing him talking about throwing some kid in a trash can for being gay. I thought there was no way I could ever come out to him. He wouldn’t ever talk to me again,”

Tristan took a shaky breath still staring into space.

“What did you do?” Miles asked speaking up for the first time, while grabbing Tristan’s hand.

“I uhh I was pacing in my room, it was a bit after I heard the garbage can story, and I decided that I just had to tell him. I remember shaking as I walked into his room. He ignored me at first figuring I would just leave then. I honestly don’t remember how I exactly came out to him, like what I said. I remember just blurting out something then the words ‘I’m gay’. He wasn’t upset like I’d thought he’d be. He actually got up walked over and hugged me. He told me ‘if anyone gives you any problems for being gay tell me and I’ll kick there ass’. I broke down when he told me that. He asked why I was so scared of telling him. I told him about how I heard about the garbage can incident and how he always made negative comments about gay people. He apologized for him action and anything he might have said that was homophobic. Saying he would try and understand and do better from then on. After coming out to him I really didn’t care who knew.”

Tristan released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Tris did your brother ever have to kick someone’s ass for you?” Miles asked.

“I think a few but most asses I didn’t ask for him to kick,” Tristan said smiling, “Owen changed after I came out. Well that and some girl he was going after had called him out on all his bullying.”

Tristan smirked, “So how did you come out?”

Miles smiled, “Well you see I was late for a photo op with my family. My dad was wondering where I was and guess what I said?”

“What?” Tristan said playing along.

“Told him I was making out with my boyfriend. Said it kind of loud so my whole family then found out.”

“Wow so dramatic. You must have gone through so much,” Tristan said voiced lased with sarcasm.

“All I really had to say was that I was kissing a cute boy. Who I kind of want to kiss right now,” Miles hinted.

“Nope now my turn to ask a question,” Tristan commented.

“But didn’t you just ask one?”

“Yes but asked like three in a row. My turn now,” Tristan insisted.

“Fine what do you want to know?” Miles inquired flashing a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos both are wonderfully appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is titled 'abuse' so get ready.


	6. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't get as bad as i thought it would.

“Remember grade 10 you are all to meet in the gym for a mandatory assembly today.” Principal Simpson’s voice rang out over the intercom.

Miles stood by Tristan’s locker waiting to walk with the boy to the gym.

“Do you have any idea why we’re having this thing today?” Miles asked.

“If I knew I would tell you,” Tristan said flashing a smile. Closing his locker Tristan grabbed Miles’s hand leading them towards the gym.

When they entered the bleachers were pulled out, a speaker, microphone, projector and screen were set up on gym floor. Principal Simpson was talking with a short brunette lady near the projector as she connected her laptop. Miles let Tristan lead him to the top of the bleachers on the far right side. They waited a few minutes as the rest of the gym filled up. When the bell rang a few students were still finding their seats and settling in. When it look like everyone was settled the brunette woman stopped talking to Principal Simpson. She walked over and picked up the microphone turning it on and thumping it against her hand to gain the students attention.

Once she had it she started to talk. “Welcome, So I guess you all are wondering what I’m here to talk about today.” She paused looking over the students.  “I’m here to talk about abuse.”

Tristan noticed Miles visibly stiffen up and sit taller at the mention of abuse.

“The first topic we’re going to cover is substance abuse,” The lady continued to lecture.

“Drugs and alcohol are bad,” Miles whispered to Tristan. “Don’t drink the weed or smoke the alcohol.”

Tristan fought back a laugh playfully smacking miles on the arm.

“You might drink a ton and can do it safely, but that doesn’t mean we all do.”

Miles rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the speaker. He listen to her warning about drugs and how they are bad for you. How marijuana can lead you into doing even worse drugs. The ‘if you drink and drive you *will* die’ speech was repeated twice. Miles was watching some kid two rows down from him get an oomfchat of some boobs, when the lady said something that finally caught his attention.

“Yes, relationship abuse and parental abuse are the main forms of abuse we get from people we know. Now what do you guys think when you hear the word abuse?” The speaker asked but continuing to talk not expecting answers. “We mostly think of the physical aspect of it.”

Miles stiffened in his seat again. Noticing Tristan glancing over at him, Miles smiled forcing himself to relax.

“The stuff we see, bruises, cut marks, it can even get as bad as broken bones.”

Miles reached around touching his back. Remember the bruise he had to cover up for days after his dad pushed him into the painting.

“But abuse isn’t just hitting, there are two other main forms of abuse, verbal and psychological. Verbal abuse is exactly what it sounds like, it is the use of words to harm the person they are being spoken to. Now with the definition out there how many of you have been verbally abused or also known as bullied?”

Miles stared at his hand thinking how he should put it up. His dad yelled at him all the time, for some of the littlest things too. Miles’s hand was soon being held by Tristan’s. Miles turned and smiled at his boyfriend griping the blonde’s hand tighter.

“Psychological abuse is the last other main form of abuse. Also called emotional abuse or mental abuse, it is a form of abuse that can cause the abused psychological damage. This is done by constant monitoring, having control over what the abused does, insults, threats, and much more.”

Miles’s shut his eyes. Memories of the many fights with is dad swimming through his head. Getting yelled at for everything he couldn’t do right or the things he did that were wrong, even if they weren’t his fault. How every time he got yelled at since the painting incident he felt vulnerable, flinching if his dad would even step too close or move his hand. Miles felt his hand getting squeezed. Opening his eyes he noticed Tristan watching him.

“I’m fine,” Miles hushed out.

“Is that why you’re shaking?” Tristan asked.

Miles was about to ask what he meant when he looked down at his hand. He was shaking.

“I can’t be here. I can’t keep listening to this,” Miles shook his head before getting up and bolting out of the gym.

Miles walked into the closest empty class room he could find. He couldn’t stop shaking, his breath coming shallower. Miles started to pace between the desks trying to calm himself down. He didn’t hear the door open. He didnt hear Tristan putting his bag down. He felt Tristan grab his shoulder. He felt him self get pulled into a hug.

“Want to talk about it,” Tristan asked concern filling his voice.

“My dad, he-he uhh… does that,” Miles said voice shaking with every word.

“I know,”

“He’s done all of that,” Miles mumbled pulling out of the hug.

“All of it?” Tristan asked studying Miles’s face.

“I-I pissed him off once and h-he pushed me into a painting,” Miles’s confessed voice cracking.

“Miles…”

“It was when I told the paper he was a homophobe, after he pretended to actually want to spend time with me,” Miles felt the tears start to fall, “I left the golf course and went back home. When he got back he was angry and we fought. That’s when I tried to walk away and he grabbed me and pushed me into the side of a painting. I pry just should’ve let him y-yell at me again. I would-dn’t be like this if I just listened.”

Miles broke. Tears were streaming from his eyes. His whole body shaking.

“Miles that was not your fault at all. Your dad is an ass and he shouldn’t have done what he did,” Tristan comforted.

Miles bit his lip willing himself to stop the tears. “It was my fault I could’ve just acted right.”

“Don’t blame yourself. You have done nothing wrong.”

“My dad hurt me Tristan. I must have done something,” Miles sobbed sinking to sit on a desk.

Tristan knelt before the crying boy, “None of this is on you. You acted like a regular teenager would. Your dad was the one in the wrong.”

Miles shook his head trying to stop the tears, “You can’t tell anyone Tris.”

“Miles what if he does that again?” Tristan said standing up.

“Then fine you can tell. But he hasn’t so please.” Miles begged pleading with his still wet and puffy eyes.  


Tristan sighed, “If I hear he even has laid a finger on you-“

“Then you can say something,” Miles said voice returning to normal.

“Okay,” Tristan accepted.

Miles got up from the desk wrapping his arm around the other boy hugging him tight.

“I love you Tristan. Thank you for being so easy to talk to.”

“I love you too. I’m just being me.”

Miles continued to hug the blonde boy not wanting to let go of the only thing keeping him calm right now. Tristan didn’t object feeling how tight and needy the brunettes hug was. He just hugged back rubbing light small circles in the rich boys back.

"Do you want to go back to the assembly?" Tristan asked after a while.

"Can we just stay here?" Miles murmured into the blondes shoulder.

"Of course," Tristan said.

Miles pulled out of the hug sitting back down on one of the desks. Starting to talk about whatever was on his mind. Tristan say the desk opposite listening to the brunette talk. When the bell rang they both groaned. After a quick kiss they parted ways heading to their respective classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ^.^


	7. College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. ;n; But i have work and i wanted to get a chapter up today and i couldn't think of anything good for the college prompt. ok i'm going to stop giving excuses and let you start reading.

"Yale, Harvard, Princeton,” Miles said rolling his eyes, “Ivy league schools, the only schools my dad will be happy I go to. But the ones I have no want to go to.”

Miles and Tristan were sitting on Miles’s bed after a long school day filled with college representatives there for the upper classmen.

“Miles you shouldn’t be so worried about this. We still have a lot of time left before we should even be thinking about college,” Tristan reassured.

“I know. It’s just my dad thinks that his son needs to go to the best schools in North America,” Miles complained.

“If you don’t want to do what your dad wants, then what do you want to do?” Tristan asked.

Miles sat for a second thinking.

“I… don’t actually know. No one’s really asked me what I want to do. Everyone wants me to do what they think is best, so I haven’t given it much thought,” Miles answered.

“Now someone has,” Tristan sated, “So now you can start thinking about it.”

“Great one more thing to keep my mind busy with. Not that I didn’t have enough to think about already,” Miles joked.

“If you ever need help I’m always here and I’m sure I can convince Owen to help as well.”

“Thanks Tris. So what do you want to do after high school?” Miles asked the now beaming blonde boy.

“Well I want to become an actor, obvi,” Tristan answered.

Miles chuckled. “I mean are you going to go to college?”

“I plan on it. Don’t know where I’m going but I’ll figure it out,” Tristan confessed.

“Maybe we can figure it out together?” Miles suggested.

“That sounds like it could be a good plan.”

“Good. All this college stuff stresses me out,” Miles exclaimed.

“What are we going to do when college does come into play? I mean we could end up in different countries,” Tristan worried.

“We’ll figure it out. Take it one day at a time. If we make it to that point where we have to start worrying about going off to college while we’re still together, we can sure as hell make it in college.”

“But you can be reckless and party and you don’t think when your drunk,” Tristan’s worries poured out.

“Tris chill, we’ll make it work,” Miles reassured.

“If you say so.”

“I do say so,” Miles said.

“How about we stop talking about all this college stuff and get to some kissing stuff?” Tristan suggested smirking.

“I think I can do that,” Miles stated leaning in and kissing Tristan. Tristan deepened the kiss, kissing Miles harder. 

Miles threw a leg over the other boy’s waist straddling him, pulling his shirt off at the same time.

“Maybe you could become a stripper if you don’t want to go to college. I mean you’re pretty good at taking your clothes off,” Tristan joked.

“Only around you,” Miles said.

“And any girl, anyone when you’re drunk, also your shirt comes off anytime it’s even slightly hot,” Tristan ranted.

“Okay, fine I take my clothes off a lot. That doesn’t mean I’m going to be a stripper though,” Miles stated.

“Fine,” Tristan commented, “You would the hottest of them all though.”

“Stop talking and start kissing,” Miles cut in. Tristan smiled leaning in kissing his boyfriend again. This time not stopping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for it being so short.   
> The next chapter is going to be much longer. i can do whatever i want. so prepare for lots of emotions and possible sex also lots of cute. ^.^


	8. Yay? smut. (pick your own prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got to pick my own thing to write. So here is this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just put feels, sex, and jokes in one story. I think it worked.  
> Oh yeah and there's sex btw. sorry not sorry.

"Pizza's here," Winston said walking into the Hollingsworth's TV room where Frankie, Miles and Tristan were watching TV. 

"Awesome," Miles exclaimed untangling himself from Tristan. "Come on Tris."

"I'm not that hungry," Tristan stated.

"Suit yourself more for us then," Winston said opening the pizza box.

"Tristan you haven't eaten anything all day. You have to eat something," Miles mothered.

"I'm fine. You know you really shouldn't eat unless you’re hungry," Tristan defended.

"Fine," Miles caved.

Tristan sat back laughing and talking with the others as they ate.

"Chewie, you two have the TV. Me and Tristan will go upstairs," Miles said to Chewie and Frankie, as he pulled Tristan behind him. Miles lead them up the stairs to his room.

Once inside the room Miles closed the door turning to face Tristan.

“Ok what’s going on?” Miles asked not messing around.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tristan responded.

“You haven’t eaten anything all day. You skipped lunch for the past week. And you’re coming up with every excuse to never stay for dinner. What. Is. Going. On?” Miles questioned

“Nothing I just haven’t been hungry lately. And dinner with your parents just sounds like a recipe for disaster,” Tristan explained.

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” Tristan asked offended.

“Don’t act like I don’t know Tris. I know about how you had an eating disorder for a bit. If something happened and its coming back you can tell me,” Miles stated watching Tristan’s reactions.

Tristan shook his head not saying anything.

“Tristan I love you no matter what. If you need me I’m here,” Miles reassured.

Tristan chewed on his lip, his eyes starting to water.

“Tris, please say something,” Miles said taking a step towards Tristan. “Tris…”

“Fine,” Tristan spoke almost a whisper, “I-I remember trying to put a pair of my jeans on and them being a bit tight. I didn’t remember gain weight but I must have. So I told myself I needed to lose it again. It started with just skipping lunch here or there but it got worse the more I paid attention to my weight.”

“How long has it been?”

“I don’t remember exactly. Less than a month, maybe two weeks,” Tristan confessed.

“Should I tell someone?” Miles asked.

“No! I mean please don’t. I hasn’t gotten that bad I still eat breakfast and a little bit of dinner. So I’m still getting some food. And it really hasn’t been that long I can eat again I swear,” Tristan answered, “Plus, the jeans fit now so I really have no reason to lose the weight.”

Miles studied the jeans, recalling more than them just looking pretty good on Tristan. Miles’s heart broke when he realized why he remembered them.

“Tristan… those are my jeans,” Miles said shaking his head. “I was wondering why I had a pair of your jeans in my room last week. We have almost the exact same pair only a size off. So I can see where we mixed them up. You took mine by accident last time we changed to swim. Remember I drove you home still in your swim suit because it go too late to change back.”

“Wha-?”

“I’m so sorry I should’ve texted you when I saw that your jeans were still here. This would’ve never happened,” Miles spoke voice filling with guilt. “I even wondered where those jeans had disappeared to. I should’ve asked you. I-“

Miles was cut off by Tristan’s lips landing on his.

Tristan broke the kiss, “So what your saying is that I was never actually gained weight?”

“No not at all. You’re perfect,” Miles reassured.

“Perfect?” Tristan asked not believing him.

“Absolutely.”

“Prove it,” Tristan challenged.

“Fine,” Miles said before leaning in and planting a deep kiss on Tristan’s lips. Pushing him back until the bed hit the back of Tristan’s legs. Miles broke the kiss pulling the hem of Tristan’s shirt up. Pulling the shirt off he pushed the blonde back onto the bed. Tristan moved so he was farther on the bed as miles pulled his own shirt off. Miles climbed onto the bed straddling the other boy.

“Perfection,” Miles purred as he lent down kissing Tristan’s neck. Trailing down his body kissing and sucking various places along his torso.

Tristan tried to moan out a sarcastic comment but it was stopped when he gasped feeling Miles’s hand palm his growing erection.

Miles smirked, “Every part.” Miles started kissing his body. “Of you.” Kiss. “Is.” Kiss. “Perfect.”

“I don’t know if I should be thinking you’re sweet or sexy,” Tristan breathlessly let out.

“Why not both?” Miles rhetorically asked reaching down unbuttoning the jeans Tristan was wearing.

“Someone is going to walk in on us,” Tristan warned.

Miles rolled his eyes getting off the bed locking the door and pressing play on a remote causing music to play.

“There now no one will walk in or be able to hear us,” Miles said getting back on top of Tristan.

“Tristan?” Miles asked hesitantly.

“hm?”

“Could we possibly uhh…” Miles couldn’t finish the sentence even though they had talked about sex plenty of times.

“Only if you have lube and condoms,” Tristan answered Miles’s unasked question.

Miles lent over pulling out the items instructed. Sitting back up smiling.

“Also can I try and ride you?” Miles face flushed red.

“If you want to,” Tristan answered.

“Of course I want to,” Miles stated, “I know you won’t hurt me. You’re wonderful.”

“Perfect and Wonderful, are we using every positive adjective today?” Tristan joked as he undid Miles’s jeans. Pulling both his pants and underwear down in one swift move, Miles discarded them off the side of the bed.

“Lay down,” Tristan instructed, “it’ll be easier to get you ready that way.”

Miles did as instructed. Watching nervously as Tristan lubed up his fingers.

“You sure you want to do this?” Tristan asked as he lined up his finger with Miles’s entrance.

“Positive,” Miles assured.

That’s all the signal Tristan needed. Pushing one finger in watching Miles’s face in case he need to stop. Felling Miles push against his hand he slid a second finger in. Feeling Miles’s clench around the digits he lent down to kiss Miles.

“Relax,” Tristan told before he started kissing down Miles’s neck. He felt Miles relax around his fingers. Tristan sucked on Miles’s neck as he started to make a scissor motion with his fingers. Then added a third finger moving them around trying to find the spot he knew would make Miles see stars. Miles let out a gasp grabbing the sheets. Tristan smiled knowing he hit it.

“More,” Miles moaned as moved his hips trying to gain friction. Tristan pulled his fingers out smirking at Miles’s noise of disagreement. Tristan slid out of the pants he was still wearing. After rolling the condom on and applying plenty of lube he lined up with Miles’s hole.

“You one hundred percent sure right,” Tristan asked.

“Yes, I need you Tris,” Miles nearly begged.

Tristan pushed in slowly. Miles bit his lip feeling himself get filled up. Tristan pushed in all the way then stopped waiting for Miles to tell him to move.

“Fuck, please move or do something, please,” Miles begged.

Tristan didn’t have to be told twice. He slowly started to thrust in and out of the brunette. Making him gasp at the sensation. Tristan started to speed up as the brunette started to thrust his hips trying to earn more friction.

“Didn’t I say I wanted to ride you?” Miles moaned out.

“Yes you did,” Tristan confirmed pulling out and trading places with Miles. Miles straddled Tristan realigning himself before lowering himself on Tristan’s cock. Miles started bouncing, moving up and down, trying to find that spot that had him seeing stars. Miles gripped Tristan’s sides moaning when he finally brushed against it. Miles continued to ride Tristan moaning like crazy. Tristan’s hand gripped Miles’s hips harshly as he tried to help guide Miles.

“Shit. Tris I’m going to,” Miles stated breathing becoming shallow.

“Me too,”

Miles’s came with a sharp cry spilling himself across Tristan’s chest.

Tristan felt Miles tighten around him. Thrusting a few more times before he came.

Tristan pulled out. Taking the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the trash near the bed.

They both laid on the bed catching their breath.

“Wow that was-“ Tristan started

“Perfect,” Miles finished.

Tristan smiled remembering the challenge that caused this in the first place.

“You really are perfect,” Miles said turning to Tristan.

Tristan smiled leaning over and stealing a kiss from the brunette.

“Miles, I’m hungry,” Tristan as he broke the kiss.

Miles smiled sitting up not knowing those word would make him so happy. “Well let’s go get you some food.”

Miles climbed out of the bed grabbing his clothes. Quickly dressing then turning back to his boyfriend.

“You going to get up?” He asked tossing Tristan’s clothes and a box of tissues.

“Well now I will,” Tristan mumbled as he used the tissues to clean off his chest.

“Hold on,” Miles said walking over to his closet.

Tristan laughed to himself as he watched as Miles emerged, limping, and with a pair of jeans.

“What?” Miles asked.

“Oh nothing,” Tristan responded still giggling.

“Shut up,” Miles joked throwing the jeans at Tristan’s face, “Now you’re going to have to come up with the excuse of why I’m limping.

“I could pry do that,”

Tristan got dressed smiling at the fact Miles went to go get Tristan’s own jeans knowing that they wouldn’t even be the slightest bit too tight.

“These jeans are big now,” Tristan whined as he put the jeans on.

“Well you’re going to go eat so maybe we can get you back into fitting in them,” Miles said hopefully.

 They walked through the house making their way to the kitchen. As they passed through the TV room Frankie and Winston looked up.

“Why is Miles limping?” Frankie asked watching the two boys enter.

“Well you see,” Tristan started.

“I wanted to try something with Tristan and now my ass hurts,” Miles cut in smiling, “Do I have to explain more?”

“No,” Winston protested.

“You didn’t do what I’m thinking you did? Right?” Frankie asked looking at Miles.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I didn’t even explain anything,” Miles joked voice filled with sarcasm.

“Dude. You basically explained what you did. That, In addition to the hickeys on your neck we can kind of figure it out,” Winston exclaimed.

“I think I might be sick,” Frankie said almost seriously.

Miles started to laugh. Tristan just smiled shaking his head at his boyfriend’s shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the sex was safe. And everything didn't turn into a cluster fuck of multiple ideas.


	9. Babysitting

“Come over tonight? We’ll have the house to ourselves,” Miles asked Tristan as they walked to their lockers at the end of the school day.

“I’d love to. But I have to babysit my cousins tonight,” Tristan responded.

“Why?” Miles whined.

“Because my aunt and uncle are going out with my parents tonight for some ‘adult family get together’ thing my grandma wants,” Tristan explained.

“Then why don’t I come help you?” Miles asked coming up with every excuse to hang out with Tristan.

“It’s not going to be fun. My cousins are like eight and six and are wild and never listen,” Tristan protested.

“Have you met me?” Miles joked, “Wild, doesn’t listen, childish, I should fit right in.”

Miles shot Tristan a cocky smile knowing Tristan couldn’t say no.

“Fine,” Tristan mumbled.

“Ye-“ Miles was cut off.

“I’ll ask. There is no definite yes yet,” Tristan warned.

“Sounds like a plan,” Miles said still smiling.

 

At about six o’clock that night Tristan heard the doorbell ring.

“I can’t believe they actually let you come over,” Tristan said as he opened the door for Miles.

“Well believe it because I’m here,” Miles said flinging his arms in the air.

“Well my aunt and uncle are running a bit late. My parents left already deciding not to wait. So we have a few minutes before we have to be on child watch,” Tristan explained closing the door.

“Do we really? And what should we do with that time?” Miles tempted leaning closer to Tristan.

The doorbell rang interrupting the moment.

“Apparently get interrupted,” Tristan pouted as he turned to open the door.

“Tristan!” A small boy yelled wrapping himself around Tristan’s legs.

“Hey, where’s your brother?” Tristan greeted in a sweet voice.

“Right here,” An older man said carrying a child clinging to his neck. Being followed in by a short blond women holding a duffle bag.

“They wanted to bring some toys but couldn’t decide what,” She explained placing the bag down giving Tristan a hug.

“So who drives the mustang?” Tristan’s uncle asked Tristan.

“Oh Miles does,” Tristan said gesturing to Miles.

“Yeah, my dad bought it for me for passing my road test,” Miles spoke for the first time.

“Dang tall, handsome and rich. You know how to pick um,” Tristan’s aunt teased nudging Tristan. Miles blushed suddenly finding the floor interesting. Causing the women to laugh.

“Mary. We have to go or well be even later,” Tristan’s uncle warned putting down the child in his arms.

“Okay. Okay,” She said walking towards the door. “Oh but first here is money for food and for you babysitting.”

She handed Tristan the money before taking off behind her husband. Tristan shook his head as he closed the door. Turning around to finding miles chasing the now laughing younger boys.

“Tagging me from behind very nice move. But I am so going to catch you,” Miles joked continuing to chase the boys.

Tristan rolled his eyes walking into the other room with a smile in his face.

“Children no running in the house,” Tristan scolded.

The boys stopped running. All turning to face Tristan.  

“Miles, this is Andy and Caleb, Andy is the older one, Caleb the younger.” Tristan introduced, “Boys this is Miles.”

“Mommy says Miles is your boyfriend,” Andy said.

“She would be right he is,” Tristan stated.

“Good ‘cuz girls are gross,” Andy commented.

Miles chuckled, “Girls aren’t that gross.”

“Yeah they are they have coodies,” Caleb added.

“Alright if that’s what you say,” Miles gave in.

“So what do you boys want to do tonight?” Tristan asked the younger boys.

“Can we play with the toys we brought?” Caleb asked.

“Sure,” Tristan answered, “I’m going to go order us a pizza and why don’t you boys get the toys and bring them in here.”

“Ok!” Caleb beamed.

“Miles will you help us carry the bag?” Andy asked

“Sure let go,” Miles exclaimed already heading towards the bag.

Tristan walked into the kitchen pulling out his phone ordering a pizza. When he walked back into the other room he found the toys were already all over the place. Miles sitting in the middle of it pulling a toy monster truck backwards causing it to make a clicking sound. When he released it, it speed forward climbing over a pile of hot wheel cars. Stopping when it hit Tristan’s leg causing miles to laugh.

“I really am taking care of three children now,” Tristan mocked Miles’s behavior.

“Your just jealous you aren’t having this much fun,” Miles defended.

“Toy cars, sounds like a blast,” Tristan said rolling eyes.

“Hey I had the toy first!” Caleb yelled.

“Well you put it down,” Andy exclaimed.

The older boys sighed turning towards the arguing kids.

“Alright what are you two arguing about?” Tristan demanded.

“Andy took my toy,” Caleb whined.

“No I didn’t it was on the ground. So you weren’t playing with it.” Andy defended

“If it was on the ground technically you weren’t playing with it,” Tristan explained.

Caleb pouted, “But-“

“Or we could just take it away,” Miles interjected.

“Nooooooo,” Andy whined.

“Then you have to share,” Tristan said.

“Fine,” Andy mumbled.

Tristan smiled turning his attention back to Miles.

“Get up here, I don’t feel like talking to my boyfriend as he sits in a pile of toys,” Tristan stated.

“Why don’t you come sit in the pile of toys with me,” Miles suggested smiling up at Tristan.

“Because I’m not six,” Tristan mocked.

“Fine,” Miles shrugged getting up. Walking over to his boyfriend and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Ewwww,” The younger boys said in unison.

“Hey,” Tristan said fakely sounding insulted.

“Oh looks like you boys insulted my boyfriend you know what that means? Someone’s getting tickled,” Miles said to the little boys.

“Don’t you dare tickle me,” Tristan warned.

“Not you Tris,” Miles said turning to face the little boys. The boys took a moment looking at Miles confused. “I think I know two little boys that deserve to be tickled.”

The little boys still looking at miles confused. Miles walked over to where the boys were standing. Leaning down he started to tickle both of them. The boys laughed and squirmed out of the tickle. Running to find a place to hide from the older boy.

“I really am taking care of three children now,” Tristan said laughing to himself.

Smiling as he watch Miles chase the boys around in attempt to tickle them.

 

A couple hours later Tristan and Miles sat on the couch watching some stupid kids TV show one of the boys put on but soon left to go pay attention to something else.

“Didn’t know you would be good with kids,” Tristan commented looking over at his boyfriend.

“Didn’t know I’d be good with kids either,” Miles confessed.

“Well it was really cute. Watching you play with them.”

“It’s not that hard to play with kids. You just make them laugh a lot and show them things that are really simple that look like they are magical,” Miles shrugged.

“You’ll be a great parent someday,” Tristan said smiling.

“Yeah I don’t know about that,” Miles stated. “I mean kids are great and all but I’m exhausted I don’t think I could do this every day.”

“I feel the same way. They’re great for a bit. But I like to give them back,” Tristan agreed.

“Glad we’re on the same page here,” Miles said leaning in and kissing Tristan on the cheek again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long to write. i'm sorry.


	10. Holding Hands

Miles and Tristan were walking to class hand in hand. Ignoring the people who they could tell were talking about them. Even though they’d been together for a while now people still started to talk when they walked by.

“Little boy blue, holding hands with a dude,” They heard Zoe say from behind them.

“Yes Zoe, because we’re dating,” Miles stated not playing along. Tristan smiled at the girl.

“Tristan tell your man to be more fun,” Zoe whined.

“Miles is plenty of fun. Just not necessarily all the time,” Tristan explained.

“You know I’m right here right?” Miles asked.

“Of course,” Tristan said smiling at the other boy then back the Zoe.

 

“It’s like you two are always connected,” Winston said as he spotted Miles and Tristan holding hands walking down the hallway.

“Yeah well so are you and Frankie but you don’t see me judging you,” Miles responded.

“Well yeah but-“

Miles cut Winston off. “If you say because were both guys…”

“I was n… Ok fine. Sorry,” Winston apologized.

“No big deal,” Tristan stated.

 

Tristan and Miles stood by Miles’s locker talking.

“So who’s the girl in the relationship?” Zig teased as he passed by Tristan and Miles.

“Shut up Zig,” Tristan exclaimed rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on I’m just teasing. We all know you’re the girl,” Zig said talking to Tristan.

Tristan reached down grabbing Miles’s hand storming off pulling the rich boy behind him.

“Tris chill. Don’t give a crap about what he says,” Miles stated. “He’s just trying to get a reaction out of you.”

“Yeah well he got one,” Tristan moped.

 

Miles slipped his hand into Tristan’s as they sat eating lunch.

“Is that really a good idea?” Tristan asked.

“What do you mean?” Miles responded.

“Every time we hold hands someone makes a comment on it,” Tristan elaborated.

“So?” Miles questioned.

“So, it bothers me,” Tristan said.

“Tristan the more you let it bother you the worse the comments will feel,” Miles explained. “Look if I let every comment everyone says to me about dating a guy I’d pry of broken up with you by now. But I don’t let them get to me. I don’t care what they think because they know nothing about us.”

“Do people really say that much about you?”

“Yes. Well they mostly just keep asking if you turned me gay, if what I’m going through is a faze, or if Maya turned me off of girls. To which I reply to with a no or a buzz off. Whichever one is more appropriate for the situation,” Miles told.

“Well I guess I’m over reacting then,” Tristan muttered. “Sorry.”

“So I can still hold your hand?” Miles asked.

“Yes,” Tristan said leaning in giving Miles a quick kiss.

“Good,’ Miles said beaming tightening his grip on Tristan’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. But I didn't know how to make this one longer.


	11. Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis short. but ohhhh well.

The bell rang for the end of the period. Tristan looked over at his boyfriend who was still asleep head in his desk.

"Hey sleeping beauty class is over," Tristan mocked shoving his boyfriends arm.

"Wha?" Miles mumbled as he woke up.

"Chemistry class is over," Tristan repeated.

"Oh okay," Miles shrugging as he was getting up.

"Do you ever sleep at home? Our just at school?" Tristan asked.

"Yes," was all Miles answered as he packed up his things.

"That doesn't really answer my question," Tristan joked as they walked out of the classroom.

"I just found class boring today."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "You find class boring every day."

"That is true," Miles agreed. "But today we were taking notes so we couldn't goof off." Miles said as they reached Tristan's locker.

"Speaking of notes did you take any?" Tristan wondered.

"Maybe," Miles mumbled. "Hey can I borrow your notes sometime?"

"You really need to start paying attention," Tristan warned.

"Then make class more interesting,” Miles challenged.

“If I do that then I wouldn’t be paying attention either,” Tristan retorted.

 “Then just let me borrow your notes,” Miles smirked.

Tristan rolled his eyes, “fine. Just you owe me.”

“Like I’ll never be able to repay you,” Miles said kissing Tristan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you.


	12. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the car scene in 14x02.   
> This was not part of the original list or prompts but i was starting to form basically the same story over and over with the other prompts.

Tristan waited for Miles to finish talking with Maya. As Miles entered the building he walked over to where Tristan and Zoe were waiting for him. Miles flung his arm around the blond boy. Tristan placed his hand on his boyfriends back causing the rich boy to flinch slightly. Tristan watched Miles straighten up from where he was standing.

“Miles Hollingsworth,” Principle Simpson interrupted. “I understand you feel like you can do whatever you want. But I have to ask you to move your car. The front of the school is not a parking space.”

Tristan bit his lip looking to Zoe trying not to laugh.

Miles sighed.

“Of course.” Miles said before rolling his eyes in Tristan’s direction and walking off.

Once Miles was out the door Tristan turned to face Zoe.

“Does he seem to be acting weird?” Tristan blurted.

“He always acts weird,” Zoe responded.

“No like, the other day when he walked into class he was almost like limping. He just flinched when I touched him. I think something’s really wrong,” Tristan worried.

“He did lack he usual arrogant saunter when he walked into the class room yesterday,” Zoe acknowledged.

“See you noticed it too. What do I do Zoe?” Tristan asked.

“Talk to him,” Zoe advised.

“Well what do I say?”

“Just tell him what you noticed and ask if something’s wrong.”

They stopped talking Tristan processing what Zoe said.

“But what if something isn’t wrong and I’m just worrying too much,” Tristan rambled worrying again.

“It’ll be fine,” Zoe said. “Heads up boy blue is coming back.”

“Want to skip class? I feel like skipping class,” Miles asked Tristan devilishly smiling.

“You should go to class. You’re going to fail if you don’t,” Tristan mothered.

“I really don’t care,” Miles said leaning in for a kiss.

“Still here boys,” Zoe interrupted. “And you should decide quick class starts in a minute.”

Zoe walked off shooting a quick glance at Tristan.

“Let’s skip class,” Tristan said. Miles face lighting up.

Miles gabbed Tristan hand leading him to back stage of the theater. Closing the door behind them Miles pushed Tristan against the nearest wall.

“We need to actually talk,” Tristan muttered.

Miles froze biting his lip.

“It’s not about us,” Tristan started. “It’s about, well, you.’

Tristan paused watching Miles relax slightly.

“When I touched you earlier you flinched and the other day you walked into class with a slight limp,” Tristan continued. “Did something happen?”

Miles sighed looking everywhere but at Tristan.

“I just was walking backward and ran into a door frame,” Miles explained.

“Alright. I was just a bit worried,” Tristan mumbled.

“It’s nice to know you worry about me,” Miles smirked leaning in and kissing Tristan.

Tristan threw his arms around Miles’s neck kissing him deeper moaning into Miles’s mouth. Tristan broke the kiss moving to stuck on Miles’s neck as he moved his hands to Miles’s shirt starting to unbutton in. Tristan quickly undid the buttons and moved the fabric off of Miles. Miles’s taking control started to kiss down Tristan’s neck. Tristan bit his lip stopping a moan from escaping. Then he noticed a bruise on his boyfriends back.

“Miles door frames don’t leave bruises that bad,” Tristan stated removing Miles from his neck.

“Wha-“ Miles’s eyes grew panicked realizing what Tristan said.

“Miles,” Tristan worried placing a hand on Miles’s shoulder. “Let me see.”

Miles froze for a moment but turned around finding no use in arguing.

“They’re from the door frame. I ran into it pretty hard,” Miles explained again.

Tristan stayed quiet examining the thin purple bruise that ran up most of Miles’s back.

“What happened?” Tristan asked again.

“I told you I ran into the door frame,” Miles started. “I was goofing around the house slightly drunk, I fell and ran into the door frame.”

“Believable,” Tristan muttered. “But I don’t believe that.”

“Look that’s what happened. I was drinking late the other night in my room and I fell,” Miles stated. “Now can we go back to making out?”

Tristan ran a hand over the bruise sighing.

“I guess,” Tristan said. “If something like this happens again I want to know about it though. And not the ‘take your shirt off and surprise I’m black and blue’ tell me. Promise?”

“Promise,’ Miles agreed turning back around to kiss his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> First Triles fic. hope you enjoy


End file.
